This invention relates to surface processing machines which may be used in conducting various surface processing operations such as for example, as the scrubbing, buffing, grinding or polishing of floor surfaces or similar, essentially continuous surfaces.
One of the problems in conventional single circular brush or buffer type machines is that often only a low percentage of the total tool area is in actual physical contact with the floor because of the inherent unevenness or waviness of a common floor together with a lack of flatness of the working face of the brush, buffing pad or other tool being used. More effective working contact can be made by using a plurality of smaller brushes or pads in such surface scrubber, buffer, grinder or polishing machines.